


Romeo India Oscar Tango

by wintercearig



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Poetry, Cabin Crew Riot Two, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Family, Ficlet Collection, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Songfic, Vignette, weird and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercearig/pseuds/wintercearig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some of the shorter things I wrote for the Cabin Crew Riot Two on tumblr.<br/>You can expect a quite eclectic mess of letters and words and genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Sky Gods Get The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Team Wokingham! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Colours – Blue

Sometimes Douglas Richardson wakes up with the feeling that the world shifted upside down over night. As if he had done an elegant loop and some overhead flying in a fancy two seater and then got caught in this unreal state of denying physics. When he opens his eyes this morning, he already knows what kind of day it will be.

There was a time when he used to know the name of every person he kissed. Sandy, Leah, Mary, Cynthia, Maggie. What’s in a name? Even if he had known their names back then, one can hardly expect him to remember every single one of them after all these years. He also used to think that Douglas Richardson was an encounter that every woman would remember for the rest of her life. He is not so sure about that anymore. Of course he is still charming and witty and handsome, but Douglas is also a realistic person. He knows how suddenly one can change, how quickly one is perceived as an oldish man who gains glances filled with pity instead of fiery craving.

He knows where this development is heading, he knows that he hasn’t got much time left. The world is about to tell him that he’s getting to old for this. Men of his age simply don’t sit around in bars and try to pull women without being seen as desperate, lonely oddballs.

But endlessly grieving for the glory days and trying to recapture a bit of their golden shine doesn’t quite fit him. Moreover, he never took himself for the type giving in to a late midlife-crisis. He can nevertheless easily picture where all the fates and faces went from then on. Marriage or at least long-term relationship, a nice house, some children and a dog. Everything he once had as well. Three times, to be precise.

Douglas sighs, mostly at himself. He would trade pretty much everything for the feeling of leading a life full of significance and meaning. Or at least for a glass of good whiskey, for now. Although he would never freely admit it, this is something he begrudges Martin. Even if Douglas is the one who gets properly paid and who receives the recognition most of the time, his captain is flying because he actually wants to, in fact enjoys it and cannot imagine to have a different profession.

Douglas sometimes thinks that he in contrast just ran out of alternatives at some point in his life. The door of unendless opportunities is forever closed for him; his way is leading straight forward to retirement. _Please keep yourself on the straight and narrow, hidden paths or detours are not welcome._

Days like these come out of the blue and catch him completely offguard. All he can do is roll out of bed, shower, avoid the mirror and his depressing reflection, and get to work. The nearly soothing effect of Carolyn’s knowing smile, Arthur’s general carefreeness and Martin’s enthusiasm is also something he would never admit. But it’s there, they’re there and when Martin wordlessly relinquishes him the joystick, Douglas is determined to bring out the most of good old G-ERTI, to set his own gravity to rights again.


	2. Connect Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Stages Of Life – Adult Years

**Carolyn:** Arthur!

...  

 **Carolyn:** Arthur, get ready! Mr Ross will be even more insufferable if we let him wait. 

...  

 **Carolyn:** Arthur Shappey, where are you?

 **Arthur:** I’m in my room, Mum!

...

   **Carolyn:** What on earth are you doing?

   **Arthur:** I found this brilliant game in the corridor cupboard.  

 **Carolyn:** Good Lord, have mercy on my soul.

 **Arthur:** Yeah, so you have this blue gameboard and those really nice coloured disc. They are all red and yellow and you can actually build great towers when you stack them. I made one that looked sort of like a bee, except that it had yellow and red stripes instead of yellow and black ones.

 **Carolyn:** It’s nice and somewhat disturbing that the simple game of Connect Four can give you such a thorough pleasure, but I’m afraid we have to hurry up, Arthur.

 **Arthur:** Wait, Mum. I haven’t even told you **the best**. Look, you can take this gameboard and the discs and WRITE your name with them. See, so I take some of these - _klock_ \- and put them like that - _klock klock klock klock klock klock klock klock klock_ \- and voíla! I made an “M” for Mum. Isn’t it brilliant!  

 **Carolyn:** Sometimes I wonder if the day will ever come that one can genuinely call you an adult without being completely illusory. Now listen to me, Arthur, we seriously have to go now. What do you think about packing this together and continuing with the improvement of your writing skills on G-ERTI? I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to do so in the galley or elsewhere.  

 **Arthur:** Brilliant! So I can show this game to Douglas and Skip. So many new letters, hooray!


	3. Home is where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Stages Of Life – Adult Years

**Arthur:** Mum, I have been thinking.  

**Carolyn:** Please let me gather all my strength. Hearing these words from your mouth can’t mean anything good.  

**Arthur:** Mum!  

**Carolyn:** Sorry, Arthur. Just go ahead, I’m listening.  

**Arthur:** So Herc is really moving in with us?  

**Carolyn:** Yes, he is.  

**Arthur:** Brilliant! Will he be like, my new Dad then?  

**Carolyn:** Arthur, you are 29 years old. I hardly think you need a stepfather.  

**Arthur:** Oh, okay.  

**Carolyn:** Is there something else?  

**Arthur:** I don’t know, I was just wondering... what happens with me?  

**Carolyn:** What should happen with you?

   **Arthur:** Do I have to move out then?  

**Carolyn:** Why should you, Arthur? It will be not that much different from now. You’ll have your part of the house and I’ll have my part, except for the fact that Herc is going to occupy mine as well. Of course, if you want to, you can move out at any time. You’re an adult, you don’t have to ask for my permission.  

**Arthur:** But won’t that be weird, I mean - am I going to meet him in the kitchen?  

**Carolyn:** For God’s sake, Arthur, you probably will! What would be so bad about that?  

**Arthur:** I don’t know, it’s just – Herc is brilliant, but I actually liked it, just you and me living together.  

**Carolyn:** But do you seriously think that it was going to be like this forever? That you’d live with your old mother for the rest of your days? Things change, Arthur, that’s one of those nasty facts you have to face as a grown-up.  

**Arthur:** I don’t think you’re that old, Mum.

   **Carolyn:** That’s not the point, Arthur! Don’t you think that you’ll want a family on your own one day? Or at least a girlfriend?   Oh, well, I think that’s my mobile ringing, I have to get that.

  ... 

...

 ...  

**Arthur:** But you guys are my family. Why should I exchange that for a silly little flat on my own?


	4. The Next Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Stages Of Life – Adult Years
> 
> [Lyrics from "The Next Round" by Frank Turner.]

 

> _I drink because I’m thirsty, I drink because I’m dry  
>    I’m not yet quite thirty, but I feel like I’m dying.  _

Douglas Richardson is sitting in his favourite pub, nuzzling a glas of cheap whiskey for which his head will probably hate him tomorrow. In this moment he couldn’t care less. It’s his day off, anyway, so it’s not like he has to be somewhere.   

 

> _I drink because I want to, I need to, I don’t know what else to do with my time  
>  I won’t say it but you can see it in my eyes.  _

The pub is crowded with unfamiliar faces. The low background music drowns in loud chatter and laughter. He should go home, otherwise Maureen will be cross with him again. He know that he’s not ought to leave her alone that much, especially not now since there’s a baby on the way. He should be happy to come home to his small family and cherish every free minute with them.  

 

> _You drink because you’re lonely, you drink because you’re sad  
>  You always claim every party was the best time you’ve ever had.  _

This whole family concept feels like a trap to him. The former affection between Maureen and him has somehow worn off. Their whole relationship is now characterised by a mutual sense of duty rather than genuine fondness. Douglas used to think that this was a phenomenon that only old couples suffered from, after 50 years of marriage. He feels too bloody young for this. He doesn’t want all that responsibility; he surely has more than enough of it in his job as a pilot. His life is defined by flight plans and when he finally has a day off, Maureen got a mile-long list of things he is supposed to do. He feels like shit for wanting to pack it all in, for dreaming about getting back to his independent life as a bachelor.   

 

> _You drink because you’re scared of a life of living off your own company.  
>  You won’t say it but I can see it in your eyes.  _

But he is too scared. Maureen certainly doesn’t deserve this, no one does. Especially not his unborn daughter, he doesn’t want her to grow up without a Dad. No, he won’t have that. He just has to stop being so selfish and immature.  How many did he already have? Douglas must’ve lost track somehow. His vision becomes more and more blurry.  

 

> _Of all of the things I could become  
>    A lonely drunkard isn’t one for which I would’ve wished when I was young.  _

God, this is so pathetic. Sitting around and getting drunk surely won’t solve his problems. What has he become? Is this the family heritage finally taking its toll on him? Maybe that’s the reason for everything. Maybe the incapability is written in his genes, tiny wicked strands in his DNA. Resistance is futile. But that can’t be, can it? This can’t be everything.  

 

> _But drink has drunk my days away  
>    I tried to live like Hemingway, but life just doesn’t work that way  
>    And the pills don’t kill the pain, they just delay._

  Sometimes it’s like the liquor is not only able to numb the fear of failure but as if it also unties a knot in his insides. A knot that normally keeps his tongue from articulating the things he’s feeling, a tight and strict knot of repressed compulsions, hidden away under the label of masculinity and professionality.  

 

> _We drink because we’re scared that, if we should stop,  
>  The good times will go away but the bad times will not._

  It may seem paradox, but Douglas can see quite clear in those moments, although the rest of the world and reality in general has become rather fuzzy. Maybe it’s precisely because everything else is so vague.   

 

> _And what if it’s over, and we’re sober, and we still feel like we’re fixing to die._  
>  What then?    
>  _Don’t say it, I can see it in your eyes._  
>   
>  _The next round is on me._

  Douglas grabs his coat and leaves. When he steps outside, he takes a deep breath. His hands are shaking and the piercing cold brings tears to his eyes.


	5. The Classical Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin gets caught in the act of his favourite guilty pleasure. [Warnings: short reference to porn, Pre-Slash]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Secrets – Secret Talents

**Martin:**  [mutters cheerily to himself] 3783 Hits and 896 Kudos! In less than 24 hours, that’s actually really lovely.

[Door opens]

[Martin jumps on his seat]

 **Douglas:** Hello, Martin! You’re already here?

 **Martin:** Oh, eh, hello Douglas! Yes, yes, my computer’s broken again, so I came earlier to do my … E-Mails on Carolyn’s.

 **Douglas:** Your E-Mails, I see. Don’t mind me, I’ll get me a coffee. You want one too?

 **Martin:** No, thank you.

 **Douglas:** All right.

 **Martin:** Oh, I even got three comments and 53 booksmarks on that! I hate it when all those anons never say anything.

 **Douglas:** So what does the flight plan tell us for today?

 **Martin:** WHAT! Even a fellow Anthony DiNozzo/Harm Rabbs shipper!? Who are you and where have you been all this time? Brilliant! Gosh, now I sound just like Arthur…

 **Douglas:** Martin?

 **Martin:** “I think I have to sit on an iceblock for the next week” – What’s that supposed to mean? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

 **Douglas:** Martin?

 **Martin:** PolarCamel123 - a rather odd nickname if you’d ask me.

 **Douglas:** Martin!

 **Martin:** “This is brilliant! - all the awards ever” - at least someone thinks this way.

 **Douglas:** Archive Of Our Own? Martin, what are you doing?

 **Martin:** HUH, Douglas, you scared me witless!

 **Douglas:** [reads out loud] “The forbidden love on the USS Seahawk”?

 **Martin:** Douglas, please, I can explain this.

 **Douglas:** Category: M/M, Rating: Explicit, Fandom: JAG/NCIS. By: captain1907…  now I’m wondering who that might be.

 **Martin:** Douglas, I…

 **Douglas:** Isn’t that a surprise! Dear old Martin writing saucy stories about fictional characters. You filthy little man!

 **Martin:** Please don’t…

  


[Door opens]

  


**Arthur:** Hello guys! Good to see you!

 **Douglas:** Hello Arthur! Today’s your lucky day - you just happen to be in the right place at the right time!

 **Arthur:** Brilliant! Why is that?

 **Douglas:** Martin was about to share the fruits of his newfound talent with us –

 **Martin:** DOUGLAS, PLEASE STOP IT!

 **Douglas:** – I am overly proud to present you the next big thing: Arthur, in front of you sits a future beststelling author!

 **Arthur:** Wow, Skip. You got yourself a publisher?

 **Martin:** What?

 **Douglas:** What?

 **Arthur:** Yeah, I always thought you should do that. Your stories are really brilliant.

 **Martin:** WHAT!?

 **Douglas:** …

 **Martin:** But how do you…?

 **Arthur:** Oh, come on, Skip. You never delete your browser history after you used Mum’s office computer. I may be a clod, but I’m not stupid!

  


[Door opens]  

  


**Carolyn:** Good morning! What is this? The secret meeting of the Three Musketeers?

   **Arthur:** No, Mum, it’s just that Martin wanted us to …

   **Martin:** … go through the schedule especially thorough today, as there could be a flying visit of the EASA at any time!  

 **Carolyn:** I don’t think that one review more would actually save us of from being exhorted. Anyway, my happy little crew, let’s get started, shall we?  

  


[Later, on the flight deck] 

[Douglas is fiddling with his mobile phone]  

  


**Douglas:**  [with the silkiest voice one can imagine] “He led him to the bed and kissed him again before dropping to his knees. He teased Harmon with his tongue at first, then finally taking him in his mouth when he was completely hard. God, he loved this feeling of warm firm flesh against his tongue and palate – he could do this all day. In fact, maybe he would.” Crikey! I never knew you had it in you, Martin.  

 **Martin:** Douglas, please, just leave it.

 **Douglas:** Are you blushing?

   **Martin:** Douglas!  

 **Douglas:** I see my Captain with different eyes now.

 **Martin:** Could you please just stop it? This is my hobby, you know. Other people collect stamps or do bungee jumping. It’s just that… I like writing. I think I can pride myself on being not entirely bad at it. And as you can see, there are several other people who apparently are of the same opinion. So I don’t need you to tell me how pathetic or disgusting or repelling it is.  

 **Douglas:** That’s not what I wanted to imply – not at all. I’m just genuinely surprised and would have never taken you for the type.

   **Martin:** You’re making fun of me.  

 **Douglas:** No, seriously, Martin. Positively surprised.  

 **Martin:** But …?  

 **Douglas:** As you can see – you may have mislead me with your overall awkward-in-a-very-cute-and-innocent-way attitude. But I think I also may have fooled you about my overall attitude towards … the Classical Arts. Or how they rolled in Ancient Greece. If you know what I mean…  

 **Martin:** …

   **Douglas:** Ha! Now you’re absolutely blushing!


	6. It's written on the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur can smell people’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Secrets – Secret Talents
> 
> (I love this idea, so maybe one day I'll have the time and leisure to elaborate.)

In Ipswich Arthur took a class where he learned to understand people better.It does not always work, but the most important thing is that he heard about eight basic emotions: fear, anger, joy, sorrow, trust, disgust, surprise and curiosity.  
At first he was wondering if the scientists didn’t forget about feelings like love or hate, which always appealed to him as quite basic, but then he thought that those may just be complicated feelings consisting of a unique mixture of the emotional cadre.

So now Arthur Shappey knows about the eight basic emotions. And he can smell all of them.

It took him quite long to realise that this is something unique, that not everyone is capable of smelling people’s feelings. That it is rather something like his own superpower, a secret talent. He has never told anyone about this and probably never will.  
When Arthur meets people and comes near to them, he can almost taste their feelings on his tongue. It’s always a very intense experience.

Maybe this the reason why he is so excited about most of the people he makes the acquaintance of. Because everyone has their own scent; there is always something new and utterly familiar at the same time.

The knowledge that there are all this human beings with the same reactions in their brains but nevertheless individual storms of electricity coursing through their cells, alive and breathing and feeling – this knowledge is reassuring and demands appreciation. 


	7. Babel's Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn has always been good with languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Secrets – Secret Talents

Carolyn has always been good with languages.  
And by “good” I neither mean that she manages to catch up the most important phrases on a two week holiday nor that she was a particulary good student that took some classes on Ancient Greek or Arabic.

With “good” I mean – subject Carolyn to a new tongue, give her some time to get into it and two weeks later she’ll write you a complete essay using that language perfectly.

While her career as a stewardess, the passenger’s always appreciated it when she could address them in their native language. Carolyn honestly couldn’t care less about the recognition, she was just glad to get some of the words out of her mind.

The problem with this talent was, you see, that whilst many people often feel like having a merry-go-round of thoughts and worries in their heads, Carolyn also knows this sensation. Very well. In about 18-35 different languages, depending on her mood and the nature of her latest linguistic encounter.

She never planned it to be a secret at all, she isn't even actively trying to hide it – it’s more like the others don't really pay attention to her when she’s speaking to clients and engaging in foreign languages.

Maybe it's something she should get used to – being overlooked and ignored, regardless of what she has to say or in how many languages she is able to articulate it. She is just a funny old lady, after all.


	8. An Ocean of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU - Martin gets rescued by the Mermaid Princess Theresa.  
> (aka my pathetic attempt at lousy poetry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Survival – Island

Hello, little firehead   
Flying through the sky, splashing into the ocean   
Now your wings are broken and your friends long since gone   
Let me carry you  

Sweet creature of the soil, the sea is not a place for you   
But oh, your eyes   
You opened your eyes and I saw waters so completely new   
Let me dive into them  
 Into you  
 Into us  
    
My dearest soul   
The sun is up, she will dry your bones   
Seabirds soaring above your head   
I won’t let them do you any harm   
Let me take your hand

  And it’s not meant to be   
Although you’re lost at sea  
 I can never speak to you   
So I will sing instead   
Let me sing for the hope that you will remember me

  I will carry our song out there  
 From the shore to the bottom of the ocean  
 Every single living thing will know and weep with me   
For you are safe but lost for me  

The ocean still rolls around in an endless void  
 Will it fade? Will it disappear?   
My shattered heart sits down in time    
For the fleeting beat of this last divide  

And in thousand years from now   
Mermen will still chant of Princess Theresa    
And how she lost her heart to a little firehead.


	9. A Capital Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants to learn all the European capitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Continents - Europe

****Martin:**** Okay, Arthur, let’s go! France.

****Arthur:**** Paris! That was an easy one, Skip. We’ve already been to Paris.

**Martin:** I just wanted to be nice so that you could warm up. All right. What about ... Sweden.

**Arthur:** Um, Copenhagen!

**Martin:** No, that was actually Denmark.

**Arthur:** Sweden.. Sweden... Sweden City?

**Martin:** Seriously, Arthur – Sweden City!? But ‘S’ is good though.

**Arthur:** Stockholm!

**Martin:** Correct!

**Arthur:** Brilliant!

[Douglas comes in]

**Martin:** Hungary.

**Arthur:** Oh I know that! Wait, it was something with B. Berlin? No, that was Germany. Baltimore?

**Martin:** No, Arthur, Baltimore is not the capital of Hungary! It’s not even anywhere in Europe.

**Arthur:** Brussels? Bavaria?

**Martin:** Budapest, it’s Budapest, Arthur.

****Douglas:**** What are you doing?

**Martin:** Arthur wants to learn all the European capitals by heart.

**Douglas:** And he obviously does it the phonemic alphabet way.

**Martin:** Yes. So, now. Next try. Luxembourg.

**Arthur:** Vaduz!

**Martin:** Luxembourg, Arthur! Not Liechtenstein.

**Arthur:** Oh, I thought they were the same.

**Martin:** They don’t even sound that similar!

**Arthur:** Well, first of all they both start with an ‘L’. And then they sound both very strange. And I thought maybe Liechtenstein was the name for Luxembourg in Liechtensteinian. Liechtensteinish? Skip, what language do they speak there?

**Martin:** Gosh, Arthur, the official language of Liechtenstein is German, but many of them do speak Allemanic which is a German dialect. In Luxembourg people speak Luxembourgish, French and also German.

**Arthur:** WOW! So the people from Luxembourg must be really smart.

**Martin:** And by the way, the capital of Luxembourg is Luxembourg. Very easy to remember, isn’t it? Vaduz is the capital of Liechtenstein.

**Arthur:** Now I am confused.

**Douglas:** If I may interrupt this Socratic dialogue – rumour has it that his Highness of Liechtenstein is actually thinking about renaming their capital in Martinsstadt or Crieffburg. I’m wondering whose influence that might be...

**Martin:** Douglas!


	10. Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On fathers, hometowns, music and cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Continents - Europe  
> [Lyrics taken from Bruce Springsteen's "Hometown", "The River" and "Long Walk Home"]

His father had loved Bruce Springsteen ever since Martin could remember. He was brought up with his songs and will probably have the lyrics memorised until the day he dies. Although, if he reflects about this fact with the wisdom of hindsight, it was a bid odd. Could anyone think of a place where Springsteen’s so very American songs would be more misplaced than in the rather provincial city of Wokingham? But then again his father’s hero sang about being raised “in the swamps of Jersey”, so maybe American and English boondocks do not differ that much.

_“I was eight years old and running with a dime in my hand_  
 _Into the bus stop to pick up a paper for my old man_  
 _I'd sit on his lap in that big old Buick and steer as we drove through town_  
 _He'd tousle my hair and say son take a good look around this is your hometown_  
 _This is your hometown.”_

It was always a sight for the gods, his father driving in his van, the music on full volume and singing along. He was a pretty bad singer, but he easily compensated for his obvious lack of talent with a heartfelt passion. The music was one of the few things that could do that to this father, unearthing this aspect of his otherwise very pragmatic personality.  
His father was a very proud man and especially took a pride in running his own business. Besides that he was attached to his native soil and firmly fixed in the local community. Martin always felt like he was to follow his father’s footsteps. The fact that his Dad left him the van only confirmed Martin in this impression. His father could not have articulated his disappointment about his son’s life choices more plainly.

_“I come from down in the valley_  
 _where mister when you're young_  
 _They bring you up to do like your daddy done.”_

So after his father’s death, he was very cross with him. The repressed anger almost kept him from grieving. Only a long time after the funeral, Martin got out some of the old Springsteen records and finally he understood. While he listened to that deep, raspy voice coming out of the speakers, he felt a strange connection to his father. This were his songs, this was how he had thought and felt.  
When he heard Springsteen lecturing about hard work and following your dreams, he realised that his father had not been disappointed that Martin spent all his money on becoming a pilot. The Boss sang about the lack of success and losing and hopelessness and dreams that don’t come true and Martin just knew that his Dad hadn’t seen him as a lost case, even if he was failing all the time, because there is simply no such thing as people beyond hope.  
It was likely that Martin’s father has had the same amount of disappointment in his life as everyone. Maybe he had not been more disappointed than most parents are of their children.  
He probably only had taken offence at Martin leaving his hometown and family behind, nearly burning all the bridges behind him. Moving to another city was not enough for the boy, he had to become a pilot and therefore virtually homeless. Always on the go, jetting the world.

_My father said "Son, we're lucky in this town_  
 _It's a beautiful place to be born_  
 _It just wraps its arms around you_  
 _Nobody crowds you, nobody goes it alone._  
 _That you know flag flying over the courthouse_  
 _Means certain things are set in stone_  
 _Who we are, what we'll do and what we won't."_

So maybe this van was not a request to follow his father’s lead – ironically at some point Martin did not have had a choice at this anyway – but more an invitation and an instrument at the same time.  
Because, after all, _it’s gonna be a long walk home._


	11. Threnody In Minor B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Missing People - Carolyn
> 
> [Warnings: Major Character Death, grief, loss]

Martin never got the chance to decide. He had spent sleepless nights, tossing and turning in his bed, worrying about whether he should stay with MJN Air or take the job offer. Until that one day when he suddenly didn’t need to ponder anymore and wished he still had to.

Douglas never got the chance to get one final game. Of course it had to end up in a tie. The draw would be settled forever between them, no possibility for a rematch. He never had an opponent so equal and matched. He will probably never have a worthy one again. 

Arthur never got the chance to make his mother proud, to prove himself and show his own brilliance altogether. He was not granted to step out of the big baby role until he absolutely had to. Even worse, he felt completely useless and genuinely devastated for the first in his life and there was no one he could turn to.

Herc never got the chance to find out if there was something like true love for him after all. Or maybe he had, very effectively so, because ‘till death do us part’, that’s what they say.

The freedom of choice was stolen from all of them, wiped out in the most dreadful and brutal way one could possibly imagine.

Carolyn Knapp-Shappey passed away peacefully and met death the same way she had lived, quiet and resolute.

It is said that the loss of a lonely man never makes much of a sound.  
Her’s was a deafening symphony; violins and trumpets and kettledrums and flutes and banjos and oboes and pianos and bagpipes, every single instrument joining in to make the air swing, to create a heavenly oscillation that must have been audible above the clouds, soaring, even higher than G-ERTI could ever fly.  
She definitely would have liked that.


	12. So Long to a Future Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJN's latest job: flying a fortune-teller from Prague to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Prompt: Tarot Cards - The Sun & The World

**Carolyn:** Now, let me check the customer list and see what kind of insufferable passenger awaits us today.

 **Douglas:** Well?

 **Carolyn:** I think MJN is about to hit a new low-point in its history of pathetic passengers. We are supposed to pick up a certain Madame Elvira in Prague and fly her to London. Apparently she’s a fortune teller.

 **Arthur:** Brilliant! So she will be able to tell me my future? Do you think she can also do the lottery numbers?

 **Martin:** Arthur, no one can actually tell the future. That’s just humbug.

 **Arthur:** But how can you know? Maybe she found a secret magic somewhere!

 **Douglas:** How does it happen that a fortune teller has the money to book a charter airline for a flight that is easily served by most of the big passenger airlines? Maybe I should change my line of business.

 **Arthur:** I think you would be paramount as a fortune teller, Douglas.

 **Martin:** Yeah, those voluminous dresses would quite fit you.

 **Carolyn:** And you definitely have the attitude and criminial energy for swindles like that. But don’t ask me, Douglas, I don’t care as long as the price is right. Maybe she comes in on high orders to tell the fortune of William and Kate’s baby.

 **Douglas:** Funnily, the last time I checked, the Queen didn’t employ a royal scryer. People are crazy and times are strange.

[Later on]

 **Carolyn:** Hello, Madame Elvira. My name is Carolyn Knapp-Shappey and I am the CEO of MJN Air. It is my pleasure today to welcome you on board of our small but exquisite aeroplane.

 **Madame Elvira:** Oh, hello, thank you.

 **Carolyn:** I hope that your check-in was proceeded without any problems?

 **Madame Elvira:** Oh, don’t remind me of that. Those small-minded security inspectors didn’t want me to take my crystal ball in my hand luggage. They thought it was a bomb and that I wanted to hijack the plane or something. Ridiculous, downright ridiculous.

 **Carolyn:** Absurd, indeed. May I show you to your seat?

 

[...]

**Arthur:** Excuse me.

 **Madame Elvira:** Yes, please?

 **Arthur:** Are you really able to tell people’s future?

 **Madame Elvira:** The future is nothing that is already set in stone. But it’s always good to know about what fate has in store for you.

 **Arthur:** So you could also tell me about my destiny?

 **Madame Elvira:** But of course.

 **Carolyn:** Arthur! She’s the passenger, don’t bother her with your silly questions. Madame Elvira, I am so sorry.

 **Madame Elvira:** Don’t worry, everything’s perfectly fine. I’d be glad to give that young man a sample of my profession.

 **Arthur:** Brilliant!

 **Carolyn:** I see. Don’t let me keep you. I’ll be putting the tea on.

 **Madame Elvira:** All right, son. What is your name?

 **Arthur:** My name is Arthur Shappey and I am happy to be your steward today.

 **Madame Elvira:** Fair enough. Arthur. Look, these are my tarot cards.

 **Arthur:** Wow, those have some fancy pictures on them!

 **Madame Elvira:** Yes, well, see now I will shuffle them and you will pick one with your eyes closed. And then I will tell you something about yourself.

 **Arthur:** Okay! ... Oh, look, it’s got a lovely sun on it! Does that mean I will go on holiday somewhere sunny?

 **Madame Elvira:** One possible meaning of the Sun is that you are likely to have some spare time and that you will be able to take a vacation, yes.

 **Arthur:** That’s brilliant! Maybe I will get to see Timbuktu after all!

 **Madame Elvira:** But it is also about vitality, freedom, joy and self-expression. I take you for a very cheerful person and that virtue allows you to light up the life of the people around you. You should never hold that back, because that’s what people appreciate about you.

 **Arthur:** That’s true! I always try to make everyone happy.

 **Madame Elvira:** Furthermore the Sun means a fair chance for success in work, finances and love.

 **Arthur:** Wow. I can’t wait to have that future! Thank you very much, Madame Elvira.

 **Madame Elvira:** You’re welcome, Arthur.

 

 

 **Arthur:** Chaps, you won’t believe what just happened to me!

 **Douglas:** Did you discover that koala bears are no bears at all but rather related to kangaroos?

 **Arthur:** No, Madame Elvira just told me.... WAIT WHAT?

 **Martin:** Douglas, what have you done...

 **Arthur:** Koalas? But they look exactly how I always imagined Australian teddy bears to look like!

 **Douglas:** Sneaky Australians again.

 **Martin:** Back to the point. Arthur, you wanted to tell us something?

 **Arthur:** What.. oh yes! Madame Elvira just told my fortune. She has those really classy cards and made me pick one and based on that she mysteriously knew EVERYTHING.

 **Douglas:** And, any surprises? Will you suddenly be showered with luck, happiness, money and health in your very near future?

 **Arthur:** Actually I will fly to Timbuktu and make you all very happy. But you should also try it!

 **Martin:** Oh, Arthur, you don’t actually believe that woman’s jabbering, do you?

 **Arthur:** Skip, she’s brilliant. You should really go and ask her about your future. You know, about that question you were so confused about when we picked you up in Yvery-las-Bons?

 **Martin:** Yverdon-les-Bains, Arthur, but oh... maybe you’re right.

 **Douglas:** I thought they were going to let you know, Martin. How is a Czech fortune teller supposed to know about the personnel decisions of an international airline?

 **Martin:** Douglas, I’ll do it for Arthur’s sake, all right? Just for fun.

 **Douglas:** Humour me.

 **Martin:** Hello, Madame Elvira. Nice to meet you. I am Captain Martin Crieff, your ...

 **Madame Elvira:** Captain, I gather.

 **Martin:** Actually, yes, that’s right. [to Arthur] She _is_ rather good, isn’t she?

 **Arthur:** Just what I said!

 **Madame Elvira:** Is anything wrong? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be flying the plane?

 **Martin:** No, no, everything’s perfect. The aeroplane’s in the competent hands of my First Officer Douglas Richardson. I can assure you that he is quite capable of his job and will be able to shift for himself for a short while.

 **Madame Elvira:** To what do I owe the honour of this visit then?

 **Martin:** Arthur just told me that you’ve got this rather impressing ability of... cartomancy and I was wondering if you could...

 **Madame Elvira:** Oh, so you want me to look at your card’s for you?

 **Martin:** Of course only if it wouldn’t put yourself to any bother on my account.

 **Madame Elvira:** It would be my pleasure, Sir. Now, let me quickly shuffle my tarot cards and.... there you go. Pick one, eyes closed please.

 **Martin:** Oh... what is this? The World?

 **Arthur:** Oh, Skip, I’m sure you will fly G-ERTI non-stop around the whole world and then they’ll put you in the Guinness World Records book!

 **Martin:** Arthur, that has already been done several times.

 **Arthur:** Brilliant! I didn’t know it was humanly possible!

 **Madame Elvira:** The World card tells me that you are currently worrying about something and you are not yet ready to ask somebody for advice. You worked hard for far too little recognition and money, so now the opportunity to look elsewhere arises. Therefore your financial stagnation could soon be over.

 **Martin:** That’s uhm... quite accurate, to be honest.

 **Madame Elvira:** Besides that I see some positive progress in the love department. It is possible that this comes along with the new job position. Spiritually speaking there are many important decisions ahead for you and they may lead you closer to who you really are and who you want to be. Your life is about to gain more completion.

 **Arthur:** Martin? Is everything all right? Your face is looking all funny.

 **Martin:** Thank you, Madame Elvira. That was very... insightful.

 **Madame Elvira:** I’m glad if I could be of any help.

 

[...]

 

 **Douglas:** Well? Are you also about to go on holiday on the African continent or did she tell you about how the moon influences the decision process of Swiss companies?

 **Martin:** It was.... unexpectedly dead-on. Quite scary, so.

 **Douglas:** Et tu, Brute? I would have not taken you for the type to fall for the hoax of a bizarre augur!

 **Arthur:** Douglas, exactly how many words do you know for fortune teller?

 **Douglas:** Quite a few, do you want to hear some more? There’s sybil and clairvoyant, crystalgazer, soothsayer, oracle, seer, psychic, diviner, ...

 **Arthur:** Wow. Brilliant! Now tell me, what was it with that koalas again?


	13. A Fool's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I almost forgot about this one. I think it's my last contribution to the Cabin Crew Riot Two.  
> Also written for the Bonus Prompt, Tarot Cards.

Arthur is confused.  
By now he should be used to this feeling, as the things of this world tend to baffle him quite regularly. There seems to be a rather large part of the grown-up world that he does not have access to. Or maybe he just lost the keys, knowing him.

But this time it’s different though.  
He is not confused because someone made an unintelligible comment or talked about technical, mathsy stuff or did a sort of complicated thing.

He is utterly confused and out of his depth, because he just doesn’t know how to feel.  
And this something that is completely new to him. Because Arthur is a simple person, in the most positive way one can imagine. He says things how he thinks them and feels things in the same the way they affect him.

He may not be the brightest button that ever shone, but he understands the situation perfectly well. If Martin de facto leaves MJN to work for that company in Zurich, it will be indeed the end of his mother’s airdot. It’s yet an unspoken threat, but nevertheless daunting and very real.

And now he doesn’t know how to feel or think about this possibility.  
Because naturally he doesn’t want Martin to leave. He wants them to stay forever like this, Mum, Douglas, Skip and Arthur, as the world’s greatest cabin crew with G-ERTI, the most awesome aeroplane he knows.  
But he also knows that Mum can’t pay the pilot any money because they are always nearly broke and so Skip has to work very hard and be a man with a van and drag other people’s heavy stuff around. Arthur thinks that being a pilot is the most brilliant job, but it is also very difficult and challenging, so it is only fair to give them a proper payment.  
And above all he wants Martin to be happy, because the happy Skip is his favourite.

He wished he could believe that Douglas had some clever twist up his sleeve to save the day. But even the First Officer seems to be at a loss.  
And Arthur is confused.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thanks to everyone who read this weird bunch of things, left kudos and commented. :)


End file.
